Su cuento
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Imagina que él la imagina, que la sueña y la escribe para poderla ver. ¿Cómo será su nombre, cuando está envuelta de dragones, de príncipes y nieve, y de frío y de él? [Fic para el foro White Elephant].


Esta historia es para **Ame Winner** que quería algo sobre la pareja en el Foro "White Elephant", para más detalles ¡diríjanse al foro! Ame, espero que te guste y haya sido un poco como lo querías.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. El bunny-plot es de Ame Winner =)

**Su cuento.**

La bufanda, rosa, cayó en el piso. A un lado de las pequeñas zapatillas que se perdían entre las hojas multicolores. Sus pies, descalzos. Las largas calcetas blancas, delgadas y femeninas, cuidadosamente dobladas antes de ser guardadas en el bolso, extremadamente grande en comparación con su menudo cuerpo.

Los mechones, más largos que de costumbre, se escapaban del alcance del gorro que él le había regalado, casi un mes atrás, flotando al ras de su espalda baja; mientras los pequeños dedos de sus pies desnudos acariciaban los vestigios de verde que se escondían entre flores secas.

- ¡Hikari!

Un parpadeo y la imagen ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar, un par de bocetos, medio borrosos, difuminándose entre los márgenes de su cuaderno, la hoja ligeramente doblada en la esquina superior. Casi tan real, podía sentir el aroma del bosque impregnado en su nariz, a pesar de la falta de colores en el papel y la falta de coherencia en los trazos. No podía evitar sonreír.

- Perdona, no estaba poniendo atención.

Su falda ondeaba, con la gracia propia de las películas, al compás del viento. Un ligero tono color pastel, casi blanco, en contraste con el suéter, rosa también. La corteza del árbol, aún húmeda, contra su mano, mientras lo esperaba llegar con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Y ahí, en su historia, podía sentirse flotar; bailando a escasos centímetros del piso, los dedos apenas rozando las puntas cortas del pasto. Libre, para soñar, para viajar, para poder hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa!

- ¡Hikari!

- ...Takeru.

La voz, desde lo alto, arriba de las palabras que formaban su vida, de los sueños dibujados en papel, de ella. Cálida, como un pequeño sol. Demasiado cerca, que si estiraba la mano, hecha de historias, mitos y poesía, podía tocarlo. Besarlo.

A veces se preguntaba, en las noches, si ella no sería un cuento más de él. Que existe, y no existe; porque no sabe estar sin él. Porque ya no recuerda lo que es ser libre, a pesar de tener la fuerza para despegar esos frágiles dedos del piso y volar, hundiéndose entre nubes de colores con sabor a frutas exóticas. Cómo sus besos, después de clase, antes de comer. Y le gusta. Porque es como un dulce esperando a ser desenvuelto, para volverse un estallido de sabor al toque de sus labios.

- ¡Hikari!

Divaga. Lo sabe. No importa. Le gusta imaginarse como un trazo más. Le gusta contar las palabras que constituyen su estructura, (algunas largas, algunas más cortas) y pensar en las anécdotas que forman su definición para él. Puede sentirse extramente bidimensional, incluso en tonos grises, al mirar la gran pila de manuscritos apilados en aquél rincón del cuarto. ¿Cuántos de ellos tendrán su nombre en medio? ¿Y en cuántos de ellos se verá despojada del nombre, para quedar desnuda y expuesta, ante el lector? ¿Cómo será su nombre, cuando está envuelta de dragones, de príncipes y nieve, y de frío y de él?

Luego, en medio del bosque, con los pulmones llenos de vida y las manos empapadas de rocío, puede verlo llegar. Entrecierra los ojos y se esconde detrás de un árbol enorme, salido de la nada, imaginado quizás un segundo atrás. Ríe, tapándose la boca con las manos, esperando a que pase para abalanzarse contra él. Pisadas.

- Han tocado la campana, Hikari.

Un bufido (de ella, o de sus amigas, no está segura) termina sus sueños, de momento, mientras los bocetos son encarcelados entre el papel y la tela de la bolsa. Imagina que él la imagina, que la sueña y la escribe para poderla ver. ¿Serán sueños o pasa que es algo más? ¿Será que realmente él la piensa cómo ella piensa en él?

Hikari no lo sabe. Pero llega a su casa, y en su cuarto saca su cámara de debajo de la cama. Toma fotos, sobre el edredón mullido y tibio; fotos desenfocadas, sonrientes, de sus labios, de su piel. Cierra los ojos y piensa que son fragmentos que se van formando mientras él escribe, a kilómetros de distancia, mirando en su dirección.

- ¡Hikari!

Y abre los ojos. Ahí está, estampándose contra el suelo, encima del cuerpo cálido que la apresa para evitar que se haga daño. Las manos sobre la cintura, los ojos sobre las pecas. Respira, respira. Besa. Con sabor a nubes de colores, a fruta y a pastel. Las manos de él, llenas de tinta, que apresan las flores muertas debajo de su propio peso.

Un instante más y todo cambia. Su cabello crece tanto que puede tocar el borde de su blusa, sus curvas se marcan ligeramente contra la tela y sus piernas son tan largas que parecen una extensión de las raíces que se asoman entre la maleza. Las manos de él son más grandes también y una sombra de barba parece asomarse en sus facciones. Hikari observa la vida pasar ante sus ojos y quiere que, cuando despierte en su cama, todo sea como se lo imagina. Y crecer juntos, y envejecer juntos. Y ¿por qué no? volverse historia juntos.

- Hikari.

Su nombre suena diferente cuando él lo dice. Más pausado, más suyo. Es otra Hikari, que no puede ser con nadie más, que nadie más conoce porque es sólo un reflejo de lo que ve escrito en los ojos azules que la miran. Intensidad escapándose con cada parpadeo.

Despierta, nuevamente, cuando es casi hora de cenar. Guarda las fotos, los bocetos y los recuerdos en el cajón, cerrándolo con llave para que nadie más pueda sumergirse en ese mundo que es sólo de ella. Para ella. Baja corriendo, cuando el teléfono suena; porque es él, lo sabe. La distancia no importa cuando su voz se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

- Te extraño.

Ella también. Así que asiente, imaginando que puede hacerse pequeña, diminuta e invisible y viajar por la conexión telefónica para encontrarlo del otro lado. Para abrazarlo y decirle que cada noche lee las historias que le regaló día tras día mientras espera su regreso. Que el tiempo pasa rápido y los meses se hacen nada.

- Te quiero, Hikari.

Sus dedos juegan con el cordón del teléfono mientras siente que la voz le da un ligero empujoncito, y el aire termina de hacer el trabajo. Se siente valiente y fuerte. La espada a su espalda, capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier peligro. Porque puede hacerlo. Puede atravesar la totalidad del campo en una noche, y pelear contra el dragón más fuerte, aunque no gane. No importa, porque esa espada, el amor que él siente por ella, es su arma más fuerte.

Suena cursi, claro. Y no lo admitiría totalmente frente a los demás, pero es su historia y le gusta. Así funciona para ella, en medio de garabatos de papel; mientras lo demás puede quedarse al borde del cuaderno.

- Y yo a ti, Takeru.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Y si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
